<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or treat me? by FactionZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316303">Trick or treat me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero'>FactionZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HALLOWEEN CROSSOVER with the wonderful @kawaii_pigeon </p><p>A crossover fusion of white lamb and Admin rules Apply into one smutty/sweet  universe we're calling GEMINI</p><p>'Ulma has been hiding her relationship with her brother's NPC, scared of Ulbert's wrath and the judging gazes of her guild members. But when her dear friend Dez finds out what will happen?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s), Peroroncino/original female character, Shalltear Bloodfallen/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HALLOWEEN CROSSOVER with the wonderful @kawaii_pigeon </p><p>A crossover fusion of White Lamb and Admin rules Apply into one smutty/sweet  universe we're calling GEMINI</p><p>'Ulma has been hiding her relationship with her brother's NPC, scared of Ulbert's wrath and the judging gazes of her guild members. But when her dear friend Dez finds out what will happen?' </p><p>THAK YOU FOR READING. I want to take a moment to thank Pidge for letting me write in the ATA universe, ever since its conception it's been my muse and has helped so much in keeping me motivated ♡</p><p>Part 2 will be up in just a few days (hopefully sooner) and then the sequal will be uplaoded by the queen herself ♡ Hope you all enjoy and as a warning this fic jumps straight into smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'Harder, baby. Make me cum~' Ulma begged, biting into the pillow with a happy scream as Demiurge's thrusts turned vicious. The wet sound of his hips smacking into her filling the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing he wanted more in that moment then to feel her reach that peak because of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his weight onto her, pressing her flat to the bed and groaning into her ear as he drove himself into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like hot velvet, a perfect fit around his cock as he pounded into her and she took her pleasure so beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma's moans were muffled into the pillow, legs wrapping back around him as her tail tried to wag against his naval, twitching every time he filled her cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge hissed out a curse, unafraid of insulting her, words did not reach the divine ones, as he grew close, his balls tightening and his depraved heart knew she'd happily accept his release, his princess had begged for it more than once after all. A soft hand touched his and he laced their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would walk around with the other supreme beings later and the thought of his seed dripping out of her well fucked pussy was tantalising, their little secret daringly put on display should anyone notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demoness under him cried out sharply, abandoning the pillow as she sobbed, her hips meekly pushing back against him to increase the friction. Ah, he was hitting that good spot that made her drool and roll her eyes back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered as he caught her eyes. Her face partly turned to watch him, cheeks flushed and wetness staining her eyes. He'd done that, driven her to tears from pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he could speak to her, shower her in praise and say all the filthy things that drenched his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he caught her chin in his palm, keepin her eyes locked to him so he could watch her perverted expression. His love~ Always so greedy for every bit of pleasure he could give her and he adored her neediness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning closer he licked up her cheek, pointed tongue cleaning her of her tears as he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Close- Close, keep going. Please.' She gasped, lost to pleasure as she moaned, tongue lolling out and he pressed his thumb against it, her mouth immediately closing around it and sucking between moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd wanted it rough today, tugging him into her bedchambers and asking so shyly for him to ravage her. Give her a hard fucking to remind her why she took him as a lover and he was more than happy to provide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing her chin he sat back, hands digging into her thighs as his thumbs spread her open. Plowing into his beloved harder when he felt her pussy tighten like a vice around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yes!- Ooh fuck yesss~' words flowed from her as she reached that crest, milking him as she arched back 'inside! Come inside me, Demiurge.' She begged like a bitch in heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Take all of it inside you, my princess.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Demiurge groaned into her neck, consumed by pleasure as he committed the greatest sin he could never resist, of defiling his beloved supreme being this way. He fell atop her as he came, broken gasps as his hips stuttered, painting her walls in his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered in his arms, sated and mewling as he gave rough jerks of his hips, pushing his essence deeper inside. Such an act should be punished but she happily purred for him, her fingers squeezing around his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Demiurge~ my darling.' She praised, her voice lofty as he pulled his softening cock out as gently as he could as he laid kisses along her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purring at her words he held her close. Every time she called him so sweetly he felt unworthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he regained some composure he sat back onto his knees, admiring the picture of perfection in front of him. A slight sheen of sweat on her back, her chest rising and falling deeply, scratches of red against the snow white skin of her back and thighs and finally to her pretty pussy, still on display and he watched as some of his seed dribbled out, marking her as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Sooo good. As always.' She cooed, tapping the empty space next to her and Demiurge gladly laid down, opening his arms for her to crawl into as his tail stroked over her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could rest for a moment, enjoy the afterglow and each other. Just a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would probably sleep for a moment. Recovering her strength and then have to leave once more and he would have to depart, lest her brother catch him here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought left a tightness in his chest. As much as he wanted to proudly proclaim his status as her lover he knew it wasn't what she wanted and he'd be lying if he wasn't scared about his creator's reaction to such a relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was their secret. Stolen kisses in his office, the soft brush of her hand as they crossed paths, the gifts she left for him in his room…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But here, safe inside her bedchambers, the world was just the two of them. Sometimes he could even convince himself they were mates, spending the evening together~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blasphemous, treasonous. He can't understand why she indulged him so much. If it was just for carnal pleasure he could understand, as a supreme being she had every right to demand her subjects worship her in whatever way she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the affection she shows that confuses him. She allowed him such liberties, comforting her after sex, to bathe with her to press kiss after needy kiss to her soft lips. Treacherous, greedy thoughts he squashed down kept resurfacing, wondering if she could love him like he loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed blissfully in his arms, cuddling deeper into his shoulder and slotting into place like the last puzzle piece to complete him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's just a guardian, a creation made only to serve and protect. He owed his very existence to lord Ulbert! His lord had ordered him several times to keep his precious sister from harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flitted to the scratches down her side, the ones he caused in his animalistic lust and his betrayal cut deep. The guilt eating at his very soul each day he succumbed to his desires to seek her out, to defile his lord's one and only sister as he has… as he continues to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst is that he could never regret a single night he'd had her in his arms. How could he when he loved her so? She was his chosen though she would never be his intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand softly stroked over his cheek and he realised he had been lost in thought. His scowl relaxed as he looked at Ulma, eyes half lidded, laying naked in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were worried as she checked him over, stroking up the shell of his ear to the pointed tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Demi… Do you like me?' Ulma murmured quietly. The demon flinched, pulling her close and peppering her with kisses, taking her hand and placing it over his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I love you! I would do anything for you.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words died on his lips. The damnable barrier keeping him mute to the extent that he doubted she even saw his lips move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever barriers still existed between them restricted all the denizens ability to speak to the supreme beings. There was so much he still could not do and confessing his feelings to his beloved was one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though lord Peroroncino had gifted her with the ability to break many of the barriers, far too many still existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, pressing closer into him and relaxing in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Demiurge… K-kiss me.' She gave the order with trembling lips and he obeyed happily, turning them till he was above her and could press kiss after kiss against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue snaked out, licking across her bottom lip and she moaned into the kiss, opening for him. He could stay like this forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was not to be as Ulma shrieked into the kiss and pushed him up and off her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ulbert's coming!' she panicked, jumping out of bed and equipping her clothes, groaning at how the mod made her skin hypersensitive to her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Never realised how tight this corset was.' Was muttered under her breath and when she turned she was obviously pleased to see he was already dressed and pulling the blanket back over the bed, tucking it in place before striding to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed deeply, taking her hand and kissing it farewell. As soon as he felt his creator's presence in the tomb he pulled back. Devilish smile hiding the pain of having to separate from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From now until their next rendezvous he must act like they were nothing to each other but master and servant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked so sad, holding her hand in place midair for a moment longer before letting it go and forcing herself to leave, teleporting away and Demiurge knew he needed to return to the seventh floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pot of lilies and white roses next to her bed were still there and he walked up to touch the petals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ulma had first called him to her chambers on that fateful day, he had arrived with this bouquet, she had gasped and cooed and rushed to put them in a vase and they'd been here ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small token of his unending affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Lord Demiurge. Lord Ulbert is looking for you?] Envy informed him anxiously and he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I will be right there.' He answered swiftly, turning and rushing back to his floor. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma sulked through the halls of Nazarick, heading to Ashurbanipal as another calendar reminder came up on her HUD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she had exactly three days to complete her latest assignment. Luckily she was a try-hard and always completed her assignments before the due date. Only problem was she had stopped putting in any effort to get better than a pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't need a high grade she just wanted to spend time with her boyfri-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped, smacking the sides of her head, the extra sensitivity of the mod making the action painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No! Don't call him that. Don't admit to yourself that you're a freak who needs therapy!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dark thoughts brooded, overlapped and multiplied in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'There you are.' Dez's voice cut through the cacophony and the smile her voice brought to Ulma's face was genuine as she spun to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Dezzy!' She screamed, rushing up and hugging the demoness tightly. It had been ages since they'd both had the free time from work and university to hang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly she felt guilty for lying about exactly what time she would be free so she could spend an hour with Demiurge…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was here with her friend now right? Maybe Dez would even understand? No, if she started talking about Demiurge it would be obvious she had VBS. What if Dez got worried and told Ulbert? Fear gripped her chest at the very thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Earth to Ulma? Are you okay?' She asked, waving her hand in front of her face and Ulma plastered on a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I'm okay, just tired from university. Hey, why don't we hang out in your room? I haven't seen the mimics in foreeveer.' She whined, throwing her arms wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I was just about to ask. It's been way too long since we hung out, just the two of us~'' she hummed, wrapping Ulma's arm in hers and taking her back down towards the guild member's quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Thanks so much for looking over my last assignment. The proffesors a butt and is so picky.' Ulma lamented, already feeling better now she could vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez hummed along, telling her own anecdotes from school to make them laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike most of the guild members, Ulma had no fear as they entered her room, instead running up to her favorite jewellery mimics, cooing till they opened their diamond shells to reveal squishy eyes and mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cuuuteee! Here you go, babies.' She trilled, dropping meats into their inventory to their delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I can breed you some if you like? Or are you still thinking about the haunted dolls options?' Dez asked, lounging back on her bed as she swiped at her HUD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a new essay of Ulma's there. Half finished it seemed and Dez opened it without a second thought. They shared a dropbox specifically so she could check over them after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez started reading, marking typos and off sentences with a growing frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'The mimics are cute but I'm worried about the upkeep, the dolls on the other hand don't need feeding.' Ulma was chatting away both to her and the mimics but Dez tuned out more and more as she read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was this essay so… low quality? There were silly mistakes Ulma should have caught herself and the lack of effort was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'And plus the dolls fit my aesthetic more~' she giggled, turning from the mimics and equipping a frilly nightgown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez bounced from Ulma jumping to her side on the puffy bed. She closed the file, masking her worry with a smile as she stroked Ulma's head, scritching around the base of her horns and Ulma let out a happy sigh. Seemed it was a favorite for both Ulbert and Ulma.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I know why it would be weird, but I miss you staying over at my place, Dezzy.' Ulma lamented softly, it had been nearly half a year since her and Ulbert's messy break up and nearly four months since she and Peroroncino had started dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez ruffled her hair, giving her a smile 'does it upset you? I mean, me and Pero.' She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'N-no! I mean, I'm really happy for you and Pero. Don't get me wrong I love Ulbert to pieces but he messed up and he was a huge jerk!…. Is it bad I want things to go back to the way it was before but I also don't want you to get back with him?' She sighed, looking dejected at the silk blankets and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Wow, I think this is the first time I've ever heard you badmouth Ulbert.' Dez chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Well he deserves it. I'm still mad at how he treated you. I've been giving him homework on how to treat women.' Ulma huffed, turning onto her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I didn't know how bad he was. He always treats me like-'</span>
</p><p><span>'His lil' princess. That's cuz you are and that's fine. It's super sweet how much he cares about you.' Dez chuckled, it had been something she liked about Ulbert, how family orientated he was. He just hadn't</span> <span>considered her family.</span></p><p>
  <span>'And no, it's not bad you're just mixing up your feelings.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma looked up to her curiously as Dez equipped her own set of comfy clothes, far less extravagantly girlish as Ulma's. Just an oversized YGG branded t-shirt and comfy shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You want things to go back to the way they were, that's not exactly true. You want this awkward feeling of "should we even be  friends" to go away so we can be like before.' She explained in her best TV psychologist voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma looked like she'd had an epiphany, eyes sparkling as she grabbed Dez's hand and pulled her to lay beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You're right!' She beamed with such childish glee it made Dez laugh loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I only know because I feel the same. Sooooo, I wanted to invite you to come with me to the carnival event in the Centre.' Dez laughed, bringing up the event page and making the screen big above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh wow! The centre of the world? Isn't that the neutral zone?' She asked, still only going as far as the edge of the swamps for raids and events of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yep, I got given a bunch of tickets.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You stole them.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I liberated them from other people who </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> stolen them.' She corrected 'the devs asked me to help regulate second-hand selling and in exchange I got to keep a bunch to hand out to Ains Ooal Gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma looked over the events, pointing out what looked the most exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Pumpkin smashing, haunted house tour. This is so cute. Ooh~ costume contests.' She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Rumours are that the devs are gonna be picking the winners from the crowds so everyone's fair game.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It sounds so much fun, thank you so much Dez.' She toppled over on top of her, squeezing her tight and Dez laughed, enjoying the cuddle as her tail wrapped around her. When they seperated Ulma laid on her front next to her, resting on her elbows as Dez kicked her legs and sat up, her tail lazily swaying over the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Who else is go-IIINNG?' Ulma screeched as a mimic crawled up her back to sit on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Momonga already had tickets when I asked him and I think Nishi was going with him, me and Pero and now you… I don't think anyone else is?' She mused, giggling as the crown shifted its colours from the dark purples and reds to pastel pink and blues to match Ulma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Well, all the more prizes for us.' Ulma chuckled behind her hand 'we'll rule the carnival! Ah, I need to make my costume.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez smiled as they brainstormed her costume, at least she seemed happier now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A week passed with not even a glimpse of his princess, he only knew she was well from overhearing lord Ulbert discussing her with lord Momonga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lord had assured the elder lich she was fine and just catching up with her schooling, so Demiurge had been patient, perhaps he was smoking more often with Envy then he usually would but he was worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she taking care of herself? Did her servants in the other world know how to properly attend to her needs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her needs… Did she have another to please her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made him growl and Envy flinched from her seat, almost dropping her cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Apologies, Envy.' He said, taking a drag and staring out to the lake of fire. Ulma did not have someone like that. He was the only servant who knew her so intimately, she had told him so!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for her to disappear for nearly a week? What if she had met someone else, a stronger demon? Or a supreme being like herself that could actually fight for her? What if a past lover tried to return?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing out the large plume of black smoke he brooded. If he ever had a chance he would kill her previous lovers just to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'My lord. Stop.' Envy tutted, blowing a large puff of smoke at him that he batted away with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Envy?' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I can feel the jealousy and hatred radiating off of you. Torturing yourself over what ifs will do nothing.' Beak snapping a firm click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge sighed, finishing his cigarette and burning the remnants away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I know. I am forgetting myself.' He chided himself, leaning back and trying to calm his racing mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His love was dedicating herself to her work and he should be proud of her for that. Not making up silly scenarios in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'There is no one in the tomb who would question your place at princess Ulma's side.' She proudly declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Except one…'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'My brother is just living up to his name-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'No, not Greed. Lord Ulbert.' His mood deflated as he uttered his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You only think that because you have not told him. He might surprise you.' Envy wondered, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ Demiurge, come to the gazebo ] his lordship's command was clear and he stood, transforming to his imp form with a quick stretch of his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You should speak with more respect about the supreme beings.' He deflected, letting her off easy for her insolence as reward for her confidence. However misplaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking off without another word he put her idea to the back of his mind. Now was not the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landing almost silently he walked up the two steps into the gazebo and dropped into a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Ulbert looked pleased with him from his laid back position, head laying in the lap of one of his favored maids as she brushed his mane with her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he recalled, the witch was named Belladonna, honey blond hair tied in a high ponytail that came down to her waist and sharp black eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another, sheepish looking zombie maid, named Cercu, was kneeling on the floor, clutching his free arm and resting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third, a lesser ghoul named Gothique Noir, had laid herself across his lap and seemed to be sleeping, pink twintails splayed out over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge couldn't fault their almost impudent behaviour when his lord had an almost permanent smile in their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'My apologies for not giving you much attention, I wanted to get as much use out of the privacy as possible.' He chuckled, a clawed hand coming up to stroke Belladonna's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed hotly, turning and kissing the golden claws with reverence. Demiurge was pleased, after the almost apocalyptic fall out of his and lady Dez's relationship, the subsequent falling out between him and Ulma… He had been despondent and depressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when the trio of undead maids had appeared. Their creator had abandoned both the tomb and them and his lord had graciously taken them under his ownership. Saving them from the gruesome fate of being destroyed. Permanently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all wore a crystal rose on their person as a sign of their devotion to his lord, coming to live on the seventh floor and had quickly been taken as his new lovers, the three frequently sharing his bed to the point they could wait for him inside his sacred room for when he returned without permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I want you to welcome Ulma when she logs in tonight. She's been working really hard so I'll let her have you all to herself as a present.' He explained, knowing the mod's greater interface meant Demiurge would understand his commands easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Make it special okay. She's definitely got something on her mind and she won't talk to me about it… Maybe I should send Dez a message, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she probably still has me blocked-' he started muttering under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The archfiend was shaking, had he really heard him correctly? His devilish instincts told him to use the vagueness of his lord's statement to his advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was practically giving Demiurge permission to bed his sister. Was this an opportunity he could use?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'She's been… kind of distant? I'm worried 'bout her.' His voice low and the black goat of Nazarick sighed, brow scrunched as he worried and Demiurge felt guilt prick at his heart. He was smart enough to know that Ulbert hadn't intended that. Just for him to greet Ulma, attend to her as any loyal servant would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she pushing herself too much in this other world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cercu gave a concerned look up to her lord and back to Demiurge who gave her a small understanding nod. Ulma was Ulbert's greatest weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he could comfort him, tell him he would do anything to make Ulma happy but he couldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cercu slowly leaned up, giving Ulbert a shy kiss to his muzzle before retreating back to the floor with a flustered face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'So cute, don't run away.' Ulbert cooed to her, urging her back to kiss him fully, soft gasps came from Cercu as she kissed him, her hands balling his cloak as his claws came to thread through the back of her purple hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Were you trying to cheer me up? Thank you, my undead darling.' He hushed to her, bringing her closer by the back of her head to deepen their kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gothique woke up, letting out a pleasured giggle as she watched them and Belladonna had a warm smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge stood, sensing the shift in mood as they parted, his lover's circling in to also show their affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'D-Demiurge, dismissed.' Ulbert waved him off, seeming to remember he was there and the demon turned, a happy chuckle under his breath as he left them be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, it was wonderful to see his lord worshipped so ardently once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently both lady Dez and his princess had taught him some humility and self-reflection. He now listened and went out of his way to make sure his three favorites were properly taken care of and in turn they worshipped the ground he walked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life on the seventh floor was returning to what it used to be and the demon couldn't be happier. Now, with his lord's permission he would dedicate his night to Ulma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would make sure her return to the tomb, and to him, was met with as much adoration as possible.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura sat, crossed legged at the coffee table. Worksheets and laptop all set up and a lukewarm cup of tea was keeping her company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news was playing in the background, making her vaguely aware of the time as she focused on her last essay. If she could get just another three hundred words done, she could safely leave it for editing and have the whole weekend off! Plenty of time to make her costume for the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Up now, we interview the leader of the Anti-Deep-Dive charity "love for life" Dr Harrod. Who is joining us today to help explain the rapid growth of confirmed "Virtual Boyfriend Syndrome" cases-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura stopped writing. Looking for the remote through the mess of the table. Nope, not today. Not when she was still sorting out her own feelings for Demiurge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Thank you for having me. To answer your question, we don't want to villanise these poor people, we know VBS is a question of mental health and want to help those afflicted-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura bit her lip, now shoving books and papers aside to try and find the stupid remote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Why do they feel like they need someone who doesn't exist? Why can they not find happiness with a living breathing person? We have the highest population ever recorded yet our studies show less young people are getting married and more are having these fruitless and damaging online relationships-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura found the bastard's voice irritating, oozing with self-righteousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Shut up.' She muttered 'shut up it's not stupid, its not damaging!' Her eyes started to water, making it even harder to look as she stood up, throwing books to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We advocate for these games to take some responsibility and reduce the interaction and customisation of these video games. And of course we want to ban all the adult content driven games completely-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch cushions got thrown next, knocking the mug to the floor and smashing it, the sound barely registering as she finally found the remote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'The best way we find to treat people is to delete the character they've fixated on completely-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The TV shut off. Homura staring at herself on the black screen, shaking hands and messy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping the tear tracks off her face she sighed and carefully stepped around the wet patch to clean up the mess.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma touched down feeling heavy, the two gargoyles at the temple's entrance patting their paws against the floor like excited dogs as she walked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let them come close, rubbing their heads and was reminded of pitbulls with their wagging butts and large smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Do you two know where my darling Demiurge is' she asked softly, voice still scratchy from her earlier crying. The interview had left her shaken but with a spark of fury in her heart and now she needed him more than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'So what if I love a fictional person! I'm not hurting anyone, I'm working hard to become a nurse! I deserve some comfort.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The gargoyles nodded, god she loved this mod, and turned to point in sync inside the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must be in his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Thank you~' she sang, skipping off and ignoring how weary she felt. A week of nonstop research and writing had drained her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This isn't a bad thing. He's so caring and wonderful. Even before the mod I liked him. Stupid nosy idiots just won't mind their own damn business!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching his office she stopped to look over herself, fluffing her hair and thinking up royal sounding excuses for her absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she opened the door her breath was taken from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge was waiting, standing tall from the desk as she entered, the bundle of flowers in his arms glittered and a large dashing smile on his face at seeing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white roses in his arms were dipped in gold. Seven roses for the seven days she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Demiurge?' She squeaked out and she swore she heard him chuckle, walking up and taking her hand, his thumb rubbed over her guild ring, their little sign that he wanted her to take him back to her chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could this not be real? When she looked at him, when he kissed her, put his arms around her. How could this be anything other than love?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long. I wanted it to be perfect and giving myself more editing time is doing wonders I feel. ♡ Hope you all enjoy ♡ Part 3 will be out in due time ♡ Thank you for reading. If you'd like, I have a tumblr at @FactionZero where I post memes, future snippets and answer questions ♡</p><p>For more on the wonderful Dez, visit @kawaii_pidgeon  both on AO3 and tumblr!!♡♡♡♡♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Peroroncino studied himself in the mirror, flapping his cape dramatically behind him before turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What do you think, sweetie? I look like a real vampire?' He asked and Shalltear clapped and jumped in place, a look of utter delight on her face as she oohed and ahed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fluffed his now white feathers, his wings tucked tight against his back and his usual armor swapped for a stylish, gothic suit (complete with triple cravat of course)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Looking good, Pero.' Dez purred from the doorway. Shalltear jumped in her skin before turning, picking up her dress and rushing to bow before Dez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demoness walked up and tilted her chin up, kissing her all over her cheeks till the vampire whined for her to kiss her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing hard against her cold lips once, twice, she let go, enjoying the blissed out expression on Shalltear's face as her hands clasped together in reverent prayer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Have you been taking good care of our lord?' She asked and Shalltear nodded, turning and rushing off to get the fancy tophat off the model and bring it to Peroroncino, holding it up in two hands like it was a sacred artifact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez watched them both with a sweet fondness as she leaned against the dresser, the way Shalltear laced her fingers and swayed when Pero put on the hat, the pure joy in his voice when he asked her questions and she nodded along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been only a few months since Pero had admitted he had deeper feelings for Shalltear. Normally Dez wouldn't have had a problem with Pero playing with NPC's but Pero had insisted they talked about it like she was a real person.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's different, what I feel for her is different. I love her, but I also love you! It's…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her poor chicken nugget had been so worried, so she'd given this new relationship a try and been oh so pleasantly surprised at how natural it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shalltear was just as affectionate to her as she was to Pero and Pero never left her without attention, she was practically smothered in it sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't feel like she was sharing him, more like they were sharing Shalltear with how much fun the two had been having of late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'And doesn't our lovely mistress look incredible! Ya' know when you said werewolf I was thinking moooreee.' He teased, rolling his wrist at her. She cackled, standing from her seat on the vanity and strolling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What? Were you expecting me to be a cute lil' pubby~' she teased right back, striding up on her new digi-grade paws with stretched leathery skin that scraggly dark maroon fur didn't hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking like she'd transformed under a crescent moon instead of a full moon, her fur was patchy, leathered muzzle stretched and grotesque and her horns curled backwards behind her new, long wolf ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her favorite part was her tail, her lovely scorpion tail and deadly stinger were hidden in a thick bushy tail of fur, a treat for Shalltear to coo and pet while she pointed the 'trick' away from her lovely skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You're still beautiful.' Pero quietly praised, a claw scratching his beak that had sillly vampire fangs coming over the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Aww, you sweetheart.' She giggled, still not used to the constant praise he showered her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shalltear spun around, looking for something in a large trunk and soon she found it, bringing back with her a glistening red jewel brooch in one hand and in the other, a black leather dog collar, complete with shining iron spikes and a large buckle latch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shalltear brought them over, an expression of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'do you like?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> On her sweet face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez looked between the two items, a grin slowly spreading along her muzzle, lips baring her fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shalltear suddenly looked scared, most likely thinking she was upset but Pero knew immediately what was going through her mind and he stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Nononono Dez. I'm not wearing that.' He started but Dez picked up the collar with a sultry chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Come on, baby~ it'll be cute.' She giggled, unbuckling the collar and snapping it taught, the crack sound of the leather making both Pero and Shalltear jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lunged for him, catching him off guard with a flurry of feathers and squawks of protest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shalltear hid her giggles behind her hand, standing back and she would have intervened for her master's sake… If it wasn't obvious he was having just as much fun. She could tell his emotions by just the cluck of his beak or how his feathers ruffled and right now? He was happy, truly happy and the vampire sighed happily and watched them 'fight.'</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was the night his princess was to attend some important event, far outside the reaches of Nazarick and even with both lady Dez and lord Peroroncino accompanying her, he still wished to check on her preparedness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge snuck through the halls of the ninth floor, avoiding the maids on their clockwork routines and heading straight to Ulma's room. He had the route memorised and only once had he been close to being caught by Sebas, saved only by a lord Takemikazuchi chasing lord HeroHero through the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping outside he only needed to knock once before the doors swung wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pumpkin giggled up at him from where Ulma should be standing. Eager hands taking his arm and dragging him inside with rushed commands to hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ulma but in an outfit he'd never seen before. The choice of vegetable was also a strange one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween as he knew it. Was a holiday that had one dress up as caricatures of something scary or just to dress as someone new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A night of debauchery, celebration and whimsy. Beloved by all the supreme beings, even lord Ulbert had taken up a silly costume a few times to the delight of his guildmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their princess had taken quite a shine to the dress up and this year was no different. Though, every year her outfit had become more and more risque to his own lustful delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year she had taken a more adorable route, white and orange striped stockings and an orange and white dress with a mini skirt that poofed out, the many ruffles hiding her modesty but just barely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took off the large helmet, shaking her hair free and he was entranced by the black lipstick and heavy eye makeup she wore, dark colours reminiscent of her true lineage and Demiurge swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You are ravishing.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, wanting to say the words but he could only smile and approach her. A hand delicately brushing over her dark rouged cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma giggled under his hand, looking up at him with mischief in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Do I look okay?' She asked, her smug smile knowing he would furiously nod and take her hand to kiss his reverence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Good, as a member of Ains Ooal Gown I have to make sure I look my best. Especially in front of the peons.' She giggled haughtily and Demiurge purred. All who saw her would see her majesty, be enchanted by her cuteness and should pledge their lives to her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, but if more supreme beings joined he may have competition? The thought left a bitter taste in the back of his mouth as Ulma spun away from him, her black boots jingled with mini-pumpkin bells attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I'm so excited! There's going to be so many people. Oh and the devs are gonna be there, I should try and make friends with them.' She schemed as she sat at the dresser, teasing her hair to puff out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The legendary Devs? Demiurge pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Yes, friendly connections with such beings would be highly valuable to Ains Ooal Gown, as expected of their princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'There's a rumour too, that the mod maker is gonna be there.' The words were whispered, almost conspiratorial as she clipped large pumpkin bells to her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'If I could I'd like to thank them personally for everything he's given us. They're the reason we get to be together at all.' She mused with a soft smile at him through the mirror, pulling her elbow length, black gloves up her arms and tight against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up to her, hands wrapping around her shoulders. If he could, he would also like to give his thanks to such a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'They keep their identity a secret buuuut I'm pretty good at sussing people out.' She giggled, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge nodded along, picking up a perfume stick and gently swiping some onto his fingers, rubbing it warm and then stroking across her exposed collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a supreme being she made no scent that another could latch onto but this also meant any other demon could scent her far more easily. So he may have added a bit more perfume then needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, letting him pamper her but her eyes kept looking at the wardrobe. That wouldn't do, his love obviously had something on her mind and he took her chin in a light grasp, forcing her to look up at him as he tilted his head in a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I… This outfit is part of a set. Could I see you in it? Just once?' She asked with a pleading pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened up, tail stilling before starting to whip with nerves. He knew for a fact that his lord had stopped her 'dressing him up' on many occasions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was leaving quite soon, he could just change here before he returned to the seventh floor. It couldn't hurt to indulge her just this once?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and immediately Ulma squealed in joy, jumping up from her seat and racing to the closet as he resigned himself to whatever vegetable themed outfit awaited him, well if it brought a smile to her face he could endure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Thank you, thank you.' She gushed and Demiurge was surprised by the outfit that was on the rack ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark orange suede jacket, a dark green bow tie with light green vines, a white undershirt with black buttons and dark green, fitted trousers with vine edging on the pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was…not as bad as he thought it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'There's a mask too but it's only half the face. Why cover your wonderful smile? Oh, and I got a skin change for your eyes.' She gushed, ticking them off one by one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge listened attentively as he stripped, noticing how her words slowed down as he took his shirt off and folded it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes half lidded and he gave her a wicked grin, slowly undoing his belt. She turned bashfully away, muttering about the unfairness of it all and his smirk grew till his sharp fangs were visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling smug he continued. He was beautiful, made from chiseled brimstone and brimming with power. Knowing how his princess coveted him, how her attraction to his body made her lose her words was intoxicating him with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dressed quickly, buttoning up the shirt and tying the bow tie with practised ease. His love had turned around, wanting to see the full effect and he placed the pumpkin mask over his eyes, it attached easily, spiked edges covering his nose and the shape of the eyes elongated into sharp points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and she turned, eyes widening as she took him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh, you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>!' Her hands traced over his arms, the matching leather of their gloves skimmed against one another as he followed her lead back into her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'My gorgeous, dark prince.' She cooed and he purred to her 'you are sinfully handsome, you know?' a rough growl coming from deep in his throat at her sweet words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a teasing giggle she sat him down, a small data crystal was plucked from the tray of jewels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'This will change your eyes for the night.' She explained, plucking the mask from him and he jerked back, his brow creased and his love dropped to her knees in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Don't worry, it's not permanent. I would never change anything about you. You were made perfect after all.' She praised and for a moment it felt like he was the god as she kissed at his thighs up to the zipper of his trousers, worshipping him as she crawled back up and when she presented the crystal once more he let her break it over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't feel anything but the look on her face told him it had worked. Turning to the mirror his eyes were now rubies, sharply faceted and glowing red. He conceded that it did look quite good on him, especially with the outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Now, stay still for the makeup. Ooh you're going to look so cool! I wish I could show you off.' She said, voice brimming with excitement as she swirled a brush into a clear liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge stiffened as the brush touched his skin, the featherlight pressure of her fingertips keeping him still as she painted him to her to liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inches from each other, Ulma switched between concentrated strokes and long gazes into his now ruby eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rouge between the spikes of his mask, then to black. He knew their theming was based off of pumpkins of all things, it was whimsical and while he didn't know why a vegetable was considered scary, he didn't resist her choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes sparkled at her, the small flecks of red light catching his eyes and making him reflexively look for a source. He'd get used to it in due time and she had promised that this 'skin change' item was temporary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had said she wanted to be matching, so would she change her eyes too? He couldn't imagine it, only she had the right to wear the stars proudly in her very eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brush was put down and replaced with another, thinner one that caressed his lips in a pitch black. Her eyes going lidded as she painted in the thin lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You-.' She sighed, words failing her as she finished. She didn't let him go and instead he leaned in closer, inches apart from her own black painted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The softest of touches, breathing each other in and she shuddered bodily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge saw a chance and one hand slid up the soft stockings to caress her thigh, sliding higher to her hips. Heat simmered under his skin, riled up in such a slow agonising way from just barely there contact!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely she would forgive his impudence to steal a kiss? He was after all, an addict, obsessed with every small touch she gave him as she moved so their lips touched just barely, gasping as her hands found his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had said they didn't have long but surely he could touch her just a little longer? His fingers slipping under the side of her underwear in a desperate plea, carefully sliding to gently touch her mound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Demiurge~' she gasped, eyes closing as she circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She spread her legs just enough for him to slide his fingers to her, feeling the intense heat and wetness and he growled from under the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His love, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>chosen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would scent her properly before she left the tomb. She gasped, standing on shaky legs so she could crawl into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I can't- I can't stop.' Ulma hushed in a strained voice as she rocked against his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then don't try.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>His words wouldn't reach her but he still growled them into her neck, free hand going to his belt and clicking it open with a triumphant purr. She wanted him too, had it only been a few days since he'd taken her last? It felt like an eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rocked against him, soft sighs of pleasure escaping her. He patted her thigh to sit up and he licked his lips at the sight of her pulling her underwear to the side through all the ruffles of her skirt, just enough for the head of his cock to kiss at her and she sank down onto him with a sharp cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge grunted, clutching to her as he moaned, gods below she was perfection! Hips giving quick but deep thrusts as he held close. He'd bring her to rapture first and prey he had enough time to spill inside her. A dark need to lay claim on to her if she had to leave was heavy in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ahem.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piercing cold dread lanced through him as his head whipped to see one of the worst possible outcomes standing at Ulma's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma screeched something awful, body tensing as she shook in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'D-Dezzy! I- It's not- it's not what it looks like.' She whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hurt. He of course knew this relationship was taboo, a secret that must be kept at all costs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to hear her dismiss it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Dez was half hidden in shadows, monstrous fur covering most of her arms and when she turned he saw her muzzle had grown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her karmatic form? He was dead, he was going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I'll give you one minute.' She said with a quiet chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merciful as ever...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma climbed out of his lap quickly, shaking with nerves as she steadied herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh, oh fuck Demi.' She cried, chest heaving and he tried to reach out but she flinched from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if lady Dez could outdo the pain he felt at that moment. Redoing his clothes and standing back he didn't even look as Dez came back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'D-Dez, I… It's not his fault. I messed with the mod to bring his affection up, so. So please don't tell Ulbert.' Ulma cried in a sweet voice. Wait? Why was she taking the blame!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Dez rushed forward and Demiurge flinched towards them, was she going to punish Ulma. He couldn't let her, he would convince her he was at fault!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead the demoness hugged her younger comrade tightly, shushing her with gentle headpats and her tail laid securely around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Why are you freaking out? Don't tell me you think I'd snitch or something? You know me better than that.' She chuckled. Those yellow eyes locked onto Demiurge who bowed, head down and remorseful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the light he saw she hadn't transformed into her terrifying form. She had changed to an almost grotesque werewolf, half formed and gnarled with her leg fur now covering most of her body and all of her tail, though he caught the glint between the fur of her stinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he leave? He had overstayed his welcome surely but he couldn't leave Ulma alone until he knew she was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Dez, who treated Ulma like a sister even after his creator's actions. She wouldn't punish her right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'So? Explain yourself.' Dez ordered but her voice was soft as she let Ulma go and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Vbs…..' she whispered, her hands held tightly together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I'm sorry what?' An audible shift in her voice was heard and the room almost felt colder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I- I have VBS. For Demiurge.' She repeated. What was VBS? Why did it sound so awful? Demiurge wracked his brain but couldn't think of what it could mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez on the other hand knew exactly what it was it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh Ulma… How long have you two?' She asked softly, smoothing her hair out of her face and tutting 'it's been a while hasn't it? Your makeup's running.' She said, swiping her thumb under her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Nearly a year…Maybe a few months before you and Ulbert broke up.' Ulma sniffed,   turning and seeing her messy face and sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Let's get you cleaned up and you.' Dez turned to Demiurge who turned still, feeling like prey as Dez stalked to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Dez?!' Ulma cried out, going to stand from her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Relax. I was just going to check his affinity meters, lord knows how sadistic Ulbert made him.' She tutted. Was she worried he was hurting her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I like that so it's fine!' Ulma squeaked, her face a red mess as Dez snickered. His own growing hotter as Dez gave him a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh, okay, as long as you're cool with it. Just hope Demi knows more about aftercare than your brother.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Eww, Dez!' Ulma groaned, makeup fixed and redone within record time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez opened up some of his menus. Her eyes widened as she read the screen. Good, she could see the love he had for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Damn.' she whispered in awe, eyes catching his and a smile grew on her muzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez stood back up straight, closing the menus and looking pleased as she looked him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Okay, first off did you make this suit?' She asked, pointing at the suede suit and pumpkin mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yes. For the couples contest.' Ulma admitted with a shy look away. Demiurge felt his heart swell. it wasn't that she was embarrassed by him, just scared. It seemed while many of the tomb took pleasure from their creations, to take love and affection was seen as taboo…. An affliction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Be a waste not to show it off… lets bring him with us.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>'What? Is that even possible?' Ulma shouted, makeup brush forgotten as she stared at Dez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We can make it work. Look, I'll go talk to Pero. Both of you finish getting ready and I'll message you the plan.' She ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I… Dezzy.' Ulma started but Dez shut her mouth closed, her long talons holding her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ulma, we're friends. And as friends we're gonna have a serious talk about all this but not tonight. Tonight we're going on a double date!' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of hope in Ulma's eyes grew and in a second her smile was back as she hugged Dez tightly from her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez left with a chuckle and as soon as the door closed Ulma approached the still frozen, Demiurge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he'd survived, lady Dez had caught them and he had survived! Now Ulma was trying to get his attention, standing in front of him with her hands held to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Demiurge, did you understand what Dez was saying?' She asked. He shook his head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'The event tonight, NPC's aren't supposed to be there but if anyone can sneak you in it's Dez.' She offered her hands and he took them, threading their fingers together as his mind tried to catch up to what she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't mean to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'So.. would you like to come with me? As… As a date. A real date!' She rushed out, cheeks burning and he swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd heard that term plenty of times and knew what it meant. Supreme being courtship. She was asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be her date for this event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was outside the tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, feeling like he wasn't truly comprehending what he was agreeing too but if it meant being with Ulma he would do it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez walked up the last steps to the entrance. Rubbing her head and wondering how in the world she could have missed that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since before their breakup? How did she miss it? How hard did Ulma work to hide it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where did she even find out the mod from? Ulbert had been more cautious than anyone to avoid her knowing about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'There you are- Where's Ulma? She okay?' Pero asked and she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Babe, I have a really big favor to ask you…'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I'll have to take a day off work but I think I can take Cocytus~' he bragged, clicking his knuckles like he was going into a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Wait really? No. Different favour. Ulma and Demiurge are gonna be joining, so I'm gonna need your help in making him blend in.' She explained, hoping he wouldn't ask why. It wasn't her place to out Ulma, even if Pero could understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Okay.' He nodded, bringing up a menu and typing something in. 'Ulbert's away and other than Momonga, no one really goes down to the seventh floor. So I don't think anyone is gonna' notice him gone.' He mused, typing something and clicking the screen closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez watched wordlessly. That was it? No demand for an explanation? No 'you'll owe me one.'? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something fell out of his inventory, catching it and giggling as he held it behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Soo, how much do you love me?' He teased, sliding up to her and she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Lots and lots you dumb bird~' she teased back but his feathers still puffed up in happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hold out your hands.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did so, cupping them together as he dropped the one polygon, grey brick into her hands. It was weightless and too smooth looking with no texture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'There, this item is pretty contraband but I'll use it for my queen.' He cooed, nuzzling her with his beak, starting to preen through her wild, dark cyan locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What is this?' Dez asked, juggling the simple one-polygon brick between her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Old friend of mine loves to mess with the devs and I know he hasn't used this yet. It should cover Demiurge's NPC status and make him look like a player.' He explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh, Pero! Thank you.' Dez cried, jumping into his arms and kissing all over his beak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Whatever my baby girl wants. Besides, Ulma's my friend too. Kinda' knew about the whole Demi thing when I helped her install the mod.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It was you! You corrupted my sweet little lamb!' She screeched but with a smile on her muzzle. She had the sweetest boyfriend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma took a deep breath, her hand held tight in Demiurge's as they walked out of the tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez and Peroroncino were waiting just a little away from them, hidden in one of the smaller decoy crypts and motioning for them to rush over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point in their run over, their hands slipped away from each other. The four were silent as Demiurge bowed stiffly and Ulma could see in the way his tail curled that he was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'First things first.' Pero glowered, arms crossed. Her heart was in her throat as she looked up at him through her lashes with her patented puppy dog pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Who looks better? Me or Dez.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You are such an ass.' Dez burst out laughing, punching the cackling Pero on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist. Looking good you too, we got competition, babe.' He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma let out the breath she was holding and planted her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ha ha… very funny.' She groused. Demiurge pushed his mask up the bridge of his nose and back into place, his smile returning a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Okay, bad joke's over. Here to make it up to you.' Dez chuckled, throwing something at Demiurge who caught it easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rectangle shone, his name highlighted above him changing from blue, to a blur of green code then to a bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Nice!' Pero cheered, trying to swipe up his stat screen but nothing came up 'double nice. Now you look just like a player. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge looked at his hands, he felt no different? But now he was supposed to look like one of the many players that entered their world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Too bad I can't take you with me back home.' Ulma whispered sadly. He caught her eyes, the sentiment returned wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Right let's go! We'll walk to one of the public portals, it shouldn't take too long.' Pero cut in, turning with a swish of his cape over his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk out of the swamp was quiet, Ulma too nervous to speak as she and Demiurge walked behind Pero and Dez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every now and then a low level monster tried to attack and Demiurge dealt with it with a flick of his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma appreciated how he was protecting her, offering his hand to help her over a puddle of purple sludge and even shielding her with a wing when some wild imps tried to throw fireballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peroroncino dealt with the small trio with ease, his bow glowing dimly after the arrows flew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portal was just outside the reach of the swamp, a large half circle that was a mix of purples and blues, illuminating the grass that bordered the swamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge held tight to Ulma's hand as they approached the portal, immediately he stiffened as a small group of humans in ridiculous garbs rushed past them without even a look?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audacity to not grovel at the supreme ones feet and allow them to enter first was shocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hey, Demiurge. You need to relax.' Dez warned, clicking her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to bow but she pulled him back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'The centre of the world is a neutral zone. That means no fighting whatsoever. To us, we can't even hit another player, we physically can't but you could if you lost your cool. Which would mean big trouble for me, Pero, Ulma and especially Momonga… Understand.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge closed his mouth and nodded, refusing to bow and he felt Ulma's hand on his arm in support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We're all friends here. Just think of it as a social gathering. We must follow the rules of the hosts, right?' She mused and he smiled, nodding at his princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'And since no servants are allowed to attend. That makes you a lord. Like us.' Her words made his throat dry. He had to act like a supreme one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma giggled at his torn face, a sadistic glee in her eyes as he struggled to come to terms with his situation, but he was already here. To turn tail and run would mean defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I know you can do this.' Ulma whispered, confidence shone in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next was Pero, smacking a hand to his shoulder with a serious click of his beak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Supreme ones have limits to what we can do. Hand holding, and simple contact is fine but kissing will be a dead giveaway. Affection between couples is normally done with hand kissing, but don't move your lips, and bumping foreheads… Other than that, just copy what you see.' Peroroncino was calm, enjoying himself even, as he patted his shoulder a final time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge breathed the bitingly cold air, fresh and so unlike the tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand found Ulma's and squeezed tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do this, he was a perfect creation, made by one of the most cunning supreme beings and those traits had been passed down to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group walked through the portal, electric sounds filled his ears before a deafening cacophony of music and laughter near deafened him and the blinding lights forced his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Composed, stay composed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the supreme beings gasp and aww and Ulma tugged at his arm to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes he gasped, jaw dropping at the huge rounded entrance in front of him. Crowds of people of all races rushed through, laughing and dancing as they went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Its incredible!' Ulma screamed, excitement ticking over as she jumped in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flyers landed on a designated platform, giant mounts of griffins, golden golems and wyverns were handed off to a large pumpkin mascot to be taken to stables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he could parse through the sounds coming from the centre of the world. Mostly screams and chatter. The music was a beautiful mix of haunting sounds and orchestration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Okay, here's your tickets. Just follow my lead.' Dez passed the gold stub tickets to them. The blank line flaring to life and suddenly Demiurge's name appeared on the gold foil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'First step cleared. Remind me to thank your friend.' Dez chuckled, passing a ticket to Peroroncino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'He takes nudes or gift cards for Maximum electronics.' He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Jesus! He's got expensive taste.' Dez laughed. Demiurge went to walk with them but Ulma tugged at his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Demiurge… Thank you for coming with me. I don't know whether you said yes because you felt you had to or if… Just, it means a lot to me.' Her voice was soft, quiet so only he could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I would go to the end of the world for you whether you asked me to or not.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> The words were blown away by the wind. Not even the whispers reached her as she followed behind Dez and Pero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked together to the large and brightly lit entrance, giant pumpkins floated around, cackling and screaming as they went.The banners changed words and fireworks constantly exploded into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>WELCOME TO CENTRE OF THE WORLD!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"YGGDRASIL'S 10TH HALLOWEEN CARNIVAL IS NOW OPEN"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"CHECK OUT THE YGG HOMEPAGE FOR EVENT INFORMATION AND OUR GIFT SHOP"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dez turned, ushering them in front with a quick 'I got a plan but just in case you guys go first.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited in line. In line? Demiurge held back a sneer as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of them laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One turned back and Demiurge was perplexed. The human had blacked out eyes and was bleeding blood. It must have been a cosmetic change as the man was evidently human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Dude nice costume! Veeery classy.' The human slurred at him. He grimaced a smile back as the player, tapped his friend to look him and Ulma over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Thanks, sorry his mics busted.' Ulma cut in and Demiurge nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Bummer! Well have a good night you two.' He waved them off as he and his friend reached the large, person sized teddy bear, passing it their tickets and after a small exchange of words it was their turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Do you remember when I first joined? I practised all those weird gestures and Ulbert told me what they meant?' She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge nodded, understanding dawning on him as he bared his fangs. The small gestures were used in place of words to communicate. Of course there wasn't a single lesson from the supreme ones that he had forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Tickets please~' the teddy near shouted at them, holding out its padded paws with large blood tipped claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma and Demiurge handed them over and the tickets glowed and disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Welcome to the centre of the world. Alain Odle? Oh you must be Ulbert's sister right? With the celestial eyes.' The attendant asked, staring close to her with its unmoving face that had a sleepy expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yep, that's me.' Ulma squeaked nervously. The mascot lifted its head up just enough to reveal himself. Demiurge held back a gasp as the man underneath glowed, his skin was a deep blue sky with lines of mana running like rivers and his eyes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the same as Ulma's but blue and purple, the four pointed iris showing its power as he winked at her and put the mascot head back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Think I could get an autograph from him at some point? I just picked up his latest book and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.' He praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh sure! Thank you for supporting my brother.' Ulma bowed her thanks quickly, uncharacteristically flustered as the man laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's fine, I got him to sign 'descent into darkness' when he came to ask for the celestial racial code.' He mused, pointing at where his eyes would be through the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Brother told me all the devs were fully realised celestials but-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words were tuned out as Demiurge realised just who they were talking too. The devs, creators of this plain of existence. Yet one was here taking tickets? And dressed as a giant bear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'And who's this? I haven't seen you before?' He asked and Demiurge panicked, giving a stiff wave as Ulma fumbled over her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Excuse me. Some of us got prizes to win.' Dez shouted from behind them, taking the devs attention who immediately laughed raucously as he spotted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ohh, look who brought trouble~ You got a leash for that collar?' the mascot teased, leaning on his desk as Dez scoffed at him, urging Demiurge and Ulma to rush through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Who? Me? I'm the picture of innocence.' She winked as Pero passed the tickets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yeah yeah, don't think we haven't got safety measures in place for you specifically, TheXProfanedXMistress.' The Dev teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh you do know how to make a girl feel special.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma pulled Demiurge away, walking out into the main plaza and sighing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yikes, that was close.' She giggled but he could hear the panic in her voice. He gave her hand a squeeze, his tail whipping around as people rushed around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Heh, thanks but don't worry. If it's crowded that just means I have to be closer to you right?' She mused, spirits lifting as Dez and Pero joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Here's your maps. Me and Pero have come up with a game plan.' Dez announced, waving offhandedly to someone she recognised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'There are a few events we want to hit. The pumpkin smashing is for baby's with lower spec rigs so we can skip that.' Peroroncino explained, pointing to a large field with a jack-O-lantern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Momo, wants us to grab as many special items as possible so we should probably play through the carni games first, then hit the main events when the lines die down.' Pero mused, pointing a trail from where they were on the map to a large market style icon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demiurge nodded. Any plan by the supreme beings would be foolproof of course. Following his supreme ones he kept an eye on those around them, hearing snippets of conversation, strange spells being cast between friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange and frankly aggravating.  Many players looked at Pero and Dez with awe, pointing and whispering.  If they knew who they were then they should be bowing in reverence!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his darling princess, no one seemed to know who she was apart from the Great Devs, she had been sheltered by her brother so much and had hardly had time to leave the tomb and make her mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A joy for himself but he worried she would be neglected in the future. He would make them see her glory if needs be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, seeming not to care for anything but him, watching him look around with bright eyes and a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stalls were just as bright and Demiurge held back his amazement at the rows of prizes hung behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a legendary sword! And next to it a staff of fire! They were giving these priceless artifacts out as prizes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Trash, trash. We got twenty of those in the treasury.' Pero muttered, passing the stalls till he found one he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing up to the stall the zombie attendant groaned, passing him three balls and stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Babe watch me!' He shouted back over his shoulder before aiming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's all in the wrist, Pero.' Ulma cheered. Demiurge watched as his lord reeled his arm back, aiming with godlike precision and a milenia of practise! The greatest sniper Ains Ooal Gown had ever seen!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first ball missed its mark by an inch, groans erupting from the three as Demiurge stood stunned. How!? He snapped his head around and saw many of the participants were failing then winning then failing again…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this was a ploy? A sort of tradition of sportsmanship between players? Ah, it made sense now. If Lord Peroroncino let loose his true skills there would be no prizes left for the peasantry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With sound logic putting him at ease Demiurge clapped his lord on. The second and third ball hitting their mark as expected and the zombie sluggishly waved at the top row of prizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That one.' Peroroncino pointed at a large plague doctor plushie. A fat, round thing that Pero hefted over to Dez before dropping to a knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'For you my queen!' Pero declared, offering Dez the childish teddy with glee. It wasn't anything extravagant, a simple, childs teddy bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Demiurge winced, not once had he ever seen lady Dez enjoy such childish gifts. During their courtship Lord Ulbert never gave lady Dez such mediocre gifts, arcane tomes and jewels sure but a toy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet his world was once again turned upside down as Dez awed and took the teddy like it was a precious gem, Peroroncino's chest puffing out as she thanked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was such a simple gift worthy of such praise? Perhaps it was the added fact that Peroroncino had won it for her that made it a prize worthy of a goddess?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Dez's smile grew, hugging the teddy and cooing over it. There was even a flush to her muzzle as Peroroncino promised to win more for her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he should try it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping away for just a moment he scoured the stalls and spotted something that made him cringe. Perhaps embarrassing oneself was part of the fun here? He could only hope he wasn't making a mistake as he stepped up to the stall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stall was a simple game. Throw a ball and knock over the bottles. The zombie tilted it's head at him, confused for a moment before passing him three orange and purple striped balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure to miss one throw to avoid suspicion as the rest hit their marks with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, Demiurge could have won such a trifling game at a much larger distance with his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Congratulations! Which prize would you like?' The zombie asked and Demiurge pretended not to hear, waiting for it to wave its hand up before pointing to the loaf shaped imp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The zombie stared at him before shrugging. 'not paid enough to care.' Was distinctly muttered under its breath as he passed down the toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soft in his hands, slightly fuzzy and the only discrepancy between it and his own imp form (besides the lack of clothing) was the silly heart shaped pupils. Perhaps he had distant cousins that had such a feature?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rejoining the trio, he held the prize behind his back, anxiety building as Ulma turned. Her face lighting up in relief as she rushed into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Demi! Oh my god, I was so scared. I didn't know where you went.' She sobbed. His tail coiled around her as he presented his prize to Ulma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a second to take it from him, soft gasp escaping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Did you… win this for me?' She asked and he leaned over, bumping his forehead to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her squeals of joy were music to him as she took the plush imp and hugged it tight, the plushie making a loud baritone croak at the squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mating croak… Demiurge felt the blood rush to his face all the way up to his ears as Ulma continued to make the toy croak what could only be roughly translated to '</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to mate with you.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'It's so cute, I love it. Thank you.' She cooed, hugging the item and even Dez awed at it, seemingly both unaware of its meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of his own embarrassment, Ulma's enjoyment was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oright, next stall. Momonga's given us a list of items he wants us to get.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Jeez that hoarder. We're supposed to be having fun.' Dez complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulma took Demiurge's hand and when he offered to carry the toy for her she refused, clutching it tight to her chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>